Enten Musō
|occupation = Unknown |previous occupation = Unknown |team = None |previous team = |partner = None |previous partner = Sōsuke Aizen |base of operations = Human World |marital status = Single |relatives = None |education = Sōsuke Aizen |status = Active |shikai = Unknown |bankai = Unknown}} Enten Musō (無双炎天 Musou Enten, Unparalleled Scorching Sun) is a rather mysterious individual, whose race nor identity is known. He is known however to be situated in the Human World, although his intentions, if good or bad are unknown as he is usually seen to be trying to find anybody to fight, while giving any excuse possible. Appearance His appearance has always been considered strange and out of the ordinary for most people, although if this attributes to his unknown race is still unknown. He is a tall teenage looking man, standing at a full 6'0 as well as having a very skinny build, having barely any muscular definition, although this greatly contrasts with his enormous strength. He has tanned skin, as well as having strange pale orange eyes, under which he possesses strange white markings similar to an inverted triangle in appearance. He has very pale orange hair going down to his shoulders and has a fringe on his forehead albeit it's still rather messy and possesses no distinct bangs. However, at times his orange hair can sometimes become a fiery red when his spiritual power is emitted. He usually wears a casual attire consisting of a red striped long-sleeved shirt which has an orange collar to it and is buttoned up, underneath this he wears a standard plain red tee-shirt, fitting in with his whole "red" theme as well as this, he wears the same designed pants, red socks and leather brown shoes, which also have a red tint to them. Personality Enten has shown himself with two different sides to himself, and has a personality which can visibly frighten another depending on their own personality. He is shown to speak very loudly and is usually oblivious to another person in the area, and will never be seen even acknowledging someone else's existence unless he thinks they are "worthy" enough to be acknowledged, through analysis of their power. He has absolutely no manners, and will not treat anybody with any respect, at least when speaking to them using words. However it is hinted that he has a sense of pacifism, despite it rarely being explicit, it can sometimes be seen through his dialogue that he wants either, a fight to end quickly or for his opponent to lose their will to fight. He does this through violent and untamed means of intimidation, including, releasing his terrible spiritual power and demonstrating immense cruelty using his own illusion-based abilities. He absolutely despises having a debt of any kind, and will pay it off as soon as he can, and in his own words, debts are "deceptive ways of admiration." He himself has noted that he has an uncanny attraction to helpless people, mostly children of a young age, and will reluctantly help them, although he will always display a cool and uncaring exterior. More coming soon History Enten's history is a rather strange one and even he cannot fully comprehend his own birth and existence currently. However, he describes himself as a "Fragment" of something much larger. His history dates back just as was about to be executed at the . In actuality, his existence was another "variable" in 's plans that he had no idea would awaken. The first signs of his existence being formed is when the Kikōō was formed from the Sōkyoku Stand, as it was about to collide and execute Rukia completely, timely intervened to prevent the execution. Then a very small fragment of the Sōkyoku had shattered from the Sōkyoku's beak as it collided with Ichigo's Zangetsu, and this fragment had somehow flown inside of Rukia's soul and where the had rested in Rukia Kuchiki's body. It was at this very moment that this fragment had begun to absorb very little of Rukia Kuchiki's power as a result of the Hōgyoku's desire materialisation. Much later, once Aizen had removed the orb from Rukia's body via 's Soul-Object Integration, the fragment of the Sōkyoku had interacted with Aizen's own spiritual power, and suddenly gained a large spike of spiritual pressure that only Aizen had been able to sense. Much later, after Aizen's establishment of the Espada, he had returned to Soul Society, by replicating Kisuke Urahara's Reiatsu Suppression Cloak he had arrived onto the in search for the strange existence that had barely formed during the process of removing the Hōgyoku from Rukia's body. The existence had overtime begun to stabilise the Sōkyoku's, Rukia Kuchiki's and Aizen's power, forming into an appearance similar to a phoenix's feather. Aizen soon exited the Soul Society and returned to Las Noches. After at least four months of feeding his own spiritual power to the being as well as it being exposed to the Hōgyoku for extended periods of time, his "experiment" had supposedly failed, only creating a child with spiritual power equivalent to a standard lieutenant. Because of this Aizen had decided to throw Enten (who wasn't named at the time) into the depths of the albeit didn't meet Ashido Kanō. After months of staying there, his spiritual power attracted many Gillian Class Menos. These Menos attempted to kill him via using Cero, however the Hōgyoku's power inside Enten finally awoke, revealing his true power as his spiritual power had effortlessly destroyed the surrounding hollows. Realising that the "father like figure" he thought Aizen to be was a simple lie, he decided to stay in the Forest of Menos, fighting and learning to control his own powers, enough to be able to survive on his own without anybody's assistance. He did this for many months, and went on for much time after Aizen's defeat by the hands of Ichigo and sealing by Urahara. He had also grown much, physically and mentally. He then decided to exit Hueco Mundo, by following a Hollow who decided to go to the Human World, he was able to get there without much effort. He then decided to find any strong opponent he can fight, and destroy them to prove his own existence was much more than a "fragment" and he was a "whole" being much like everybody else. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Although his full powers have not been revealed, Enten is known to be a powerful being, having power rivalling that of Captain-Level Shinigami without too much effort. Immense Spiritual Power: Although quite obvious due to the circumstances of his "birth" and the beings involved with it, Enten possesses an enormous amount of spiritual power, easily rivalling a higher captain-level shinigami at full power. It materialises as what many describe as "cold flames". These flames are cold due to the ice based powers gained by Rukia Kuchiki, as well as Aizen's own Illusion based abilities, allowing these flames to form illusions of varying degrees. These purple flames possess some burning power, as when very excited, they start to slowly burn his surroundings. These flames properties are slightly unique, as when witnessing them, weak minded opponents' minds can easily be succumed to the illusion that they are burning to crisp, although this individual can affect multiple souls at one time, it can be disabled when a stronger presence arrives. Immense Strength: Although his slim figure doesn't hint it, Enten possesses absolutely enormous and terrifying strength. He boasts that he is the strongest man in the universe, although this is indeed an over-exaggeration, his power is indeed very large. He has enough strength to bend the roof of a car, lift it up, and throw it a considerable distance with only one hand, all while commenting that he was holding back and using his weaker hand, hinting at his monstrous levels of strength. His power is enough that with a simple palm thrust, he caused a gigantic hollow to be blown away by the sheer force of the air pressure. Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Keen Intellect: Hand to Hand Combatant: Flame Manipulation Ice Manipulation Illusion Based Abilities Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ash9876 Category:Character